Geppetto
His cottage |occupation = Carpenter Handyman |species = Human |gender = Male |haircolor = Gray |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = seefamily |portrayedby = Tony Amendola Michael Strusievici |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Geppetto, formerly known as Little Fairy Tale Boy, currently known as Marco, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season and is portrayed by guest star Tony Amendola and co-star Michael Strusievici. He is the main reality version of Geppetto. Geppetto is based on a character of the same name from the children's novel, The Adventures of Pinocchio, and the Disney film Pinocchio. History Many years later, Geppetto carves a wooden puppet out of an enchanted tree he names Pinocchio, who magically comes alive with speech and movement. He grows to love Pinocchio like his own son. One day, Pinocchio and Geppetto are among the crowd in the village when the Evil Queen approaches searching for Snow White. The Queen threatens the people willing for information on her enemy's whereabouts, but no one seems to know anything about that. Geppetto confronts the Evil Queen by saying they are good people and don't deserve to suffer, to which she exposes a prisoner of hers, that will face execution only for having showed loyal to Snow White. At some time, after a serious accident at sea with a ferocious whale, Pinocchio sacrifices the only life jacket aboard for his father. The next day, the two washed onto shore, and Geppetto is alive due to the life jacket. To his immense grief, Pinocchio is dead and has reverted to a wooden puppet. He pleads for the Blue Fairy's help, who then turns Pinocchio into a real human boy. She stresses that Pinocchio will only stay as a real boy if he remains brave, truthful and unselfish. On the night Snow and Charming learn the prophecy about their unborn daughter Emma and the Queen's Dark Curse, Snow makes a wish to help Emma have a happy ending, which the Blue Fairy grants by causing everyone to break out into song. The next morning, Geppetto is in the woodwork shop with Pinocchio as they work on a new toy. He sings about his son helping him to build it and how proud of him he is, to which Jiminy chimes in afterwards with his own cricket singing. By the following day, everyone forgets that they ever sung, as the Blue Fairy intended it to be this way to ensure all the songs stay safe for Emma's sake. Later, Geppetto is visited by the Blue Fairy, who asks him to build a wardrobe from a magical tree, which can protect two people from the Evil Queen's curse. Along with the prophecy of Snow White's unborn child who will one day break the curse in twenty-eight years, mother and daughter must go through the wardrobe together. However, when Geppetto learns the curse will affect everyone in the Enchanted Forest, he demands for his son to be one of the two that goes through the wardrobe to safety. Jiminy tries to dissuade him from this bargain, but he snaps at the cricket to stay out of his business. Additionally, Geppetto takes a jab at Jiminy for never being able to make up for what he did to his parents. The Blue Fairy reluctantly agrees to Geppetto's request so he can carve the wardrobe. At the war council meeting with Snow White, Prince Charming and various other party members, the Blue Fairy lies and says the wardrobe can only protect one person. They agree to send a pregnant Snow White through the wardrobe, but on the day the curse is cast, she goes into labor and births a daughter, Emma, just as Geppetto also finishes with the wardrobe. The Blue Fairy rushes to ask him to tell Snow White the truth, and allow mother and daughter to go into the wardrobe. Out of concern for his son, he does not follow her request, but instead makes Pinocchio promise he will take care of Emma, before sending him into the cabinet. After Geppetto informs Snow White that the cabinet is finished, Prince Charming takes his infant daughter, Emma, and puts her in the closet to be transported away so she can grow up in another land and be unaffected by the curse. Shortly following this, the curse engulfs Geppetto and the other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. }} One day, ten years into the curse, Marco is once again on a ladder attempting to repair a store sign. Hearing Mary Margaret greet him as she is walking by on the opposite side of the street, he turns to look at her and drops a tool accessory he was holding. Marco blames her for causing him to drop it, to which Mary Margaret apologizes for the trouble. Later, Marco joins some of the townspeople in the search for a sleepwalking John Doe and run into Regina in the woods. He sees Regina standing near a detonation box for a mine explosive and immediately goes to close it as he cautions her about touching it. Regina, caught off guard by the group, suddenly realizes Mary Margaret, whom she was interrogating earlier, has disappeared and pushes past Marco in an attempt to see where the missing woman fled to. Sometime after this, Marco and the others find Mary Margaret with an unconscious John Doe, just moments after the couple recursed themselves in order to wait another eighteen years for Emma's arrival to town. Eighteen years later, Marco comes to the sheriff's department to do some repairing and meets Emma, who spent the night in a cell she crashed her car into town property while drunk. He congratulations her for finding her biological son, Henry, but Leroy, who is the next cell over, scoffs about how bratty children are. Marco disagrees with Leroy's opinion as he himself spent years trying to have a child, but it did not work out. Appointed her first job as sheriff's deputy, Emma helps out when the old mines begin collapsing and she must keep the townspeople away from the damage. Regina threatens Archie with losing his job, ordering him to convince Henry to stop believing in his curse delusion. That afternoon, Marco arrives to Archie's office since they have scheduled lunch together. In a daze over Regina's ultimatum, Archie apologizes, stating he cannot, as he has a therapy session with Henry. Marco takes the news well, and when Henry walks in, he greets him warmly before departing. Later, Archie's attempt at forcing Henry to give up on the curse causes him to go into the mines in search of proof. After Archie dashes into the cave to look for Henry, a tremor collapses the entrance. To rescue them, Pongo finds their scents near a mine shaft, so Marco lowers Emma on a line to pull the two up. Once they lifted to safety, Archie reunites with Marco by giving him a hug. That night, the townspeople stay at the mine grounds to talk and hang out. From a distance, Emma and Henry watch Marco and Archie talk. She mistakes Marco as Archie's father, though Henry confirms they are old friends. As the men approach, Henry excitedly tells them to listen, and everyone hears the sound of chirping crickets. When August's attempt to trick Mr. Gold into believing he is his son fails, he later goes to the pawnshop. At the counter, Marco chats with Mr. Gold, who needs a clock to be repaired. Shocked, August can only stare wordlessly as his father, completely oblivious to who he is, walks out with the clock. Failing to help Emma believe in magic and accept herself as curse savior, he comes to accept his impending fate is to turn into wood. With what little time he has left, August decides he wants to spend it with his father. As Marco is in his workshop fixing the clock, August walks by and tells him how to fix it while also asking to be his apprentice. Marco states he cannot pay him, but the latter is fine with that. }} At Archie's funeral, Marco attends the service and listens to Mary Margaret give a eulogy dedicated to the much loved psychiatrist. After she is finished, Marco gives his own personal farewell to his dear friend. Following this, Marco, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Walter, Mother Superior, Ruby and Granny spend time in Mary Margaret's loft for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask, on behalf of himself and other dwarves, when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also about the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now while Leroy believes that trouble will happen sooner or later. To help cheer up a depressed Henry, who is taking Archie's death badly, Marco has a talk with Emma and relinquishes ownership of Pongo to the boy. While at the diner, Marco overhears Mary Margaret tell Emma that she found a still wooden August living in an abandoned trailer near the Toll Bridge. Wishing to see his son again, he tags along with the women to seek out Mother Superior's help. Disappointingly, Mother Superior admits she's known about August's dilemma since the broken curse, but cannot change him back since he didn't remain brave, truthful and unselfish. She states if August wants to be redeemed, he must do it himself. On the way to the trailer, Marco, believing August's current situation is his fault, guiltily admits how he, out of desperation for his son's safety, struck a deal with the Blue Fairy to allow Pinocchio to be one of the two people to be saved from the curse. Wrought with anger, Mary Margaret slaps Marco. Surprised at her own action, she apologizes and forgives him, but Marco still feels guilty about the burden he put on his son by putting him through the wardrobe. The trio reach the trailer, but August is not inside. On their way back, Emma receives a call from August warning her about something, but before he can finish, the line cuts off. Rushing to the sheriff station, they witness August collapse outside the building. In tears, Marco holds him as he passes away. Suspecting that August can be revived if his actions today were selfless, brave and true, Mother Superior tests her wand on him. In a glow, he reverts to a seven-year-old flesh Pinocchio, who cannot recall anything from his time as August. Happily, Marco takes his son home. Left with August's possessions, Marco decides to store them in his workshop in case Pinocchio ever remembers his older self. When Pan casts his own version of the Dark Curse on the town's inhabitants, Regina intends to combat this by undoing the curse she cast. As the price of magic, the town will be wiped out and everyone in it must return to the Enchanted Forest. Marco is not at the town line when Regina undos both her and Pan's curses, though he is presumably still in Storybrooke at this time, before he is whisked back to the Enchanted Forest. }} Regina, after bestowing Henry with a kiss of true love, breaks the second curse. Like everyone else, Marco regains his lost memories of the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. }} In Regina's quest to find the Author, she learns from Henry that August once added the Pinocchio fairytale to the storybook. Although August has since reverted to being Pinocchio, she suspects the boy is the key to her answers. With Marco, Pinocchio goes to Regina's office, where he looks at the book pages, but cannot recall anything from his time as August. As her patience wanes, Regina asks Emma to help trigger Pinocchio's memories since she and August spent so much together in the past. Emma then talks with the boy about all the things he did as August, but he still cannot remember. Frustrated, Regina vents that Pinocchio is not trying hard enough and states his head must still be made out of wood, which greatly angers Marco. To diffuse the situation, Emma and Henry take Pinocchio to grab a snack. Once they are gone, Marco insinuates her search for a happy ending is ill-fated because she has ruined everyone else's happy endings, so she doesn't deserve one. Snappishly, Regina reminds him that he doesn't deserve happiness either after lying about the wardrobe in order to save his son from the curse. Marco insists he had to because of her curse, and before storming out, he warns her to stay away from Pinocchio. Later, Regina comes to Marco's workshop and gives a genuine apology for her earlier behavior. For her sincerity, he gives her August's old bag, which might contain something helpful. One night, while Marco and Pinocchio are finished constructing a wooden rocking horse, Regina arrives and puts both of them to sleep. For her undercover mission to spy on Cruella, Maleficent and Ursula, the trio initiate her into their group and want her to kidnap Pinocchio, who they wish to interrogate about the author. As Pinocchio remains asleep, Regina hesitates about taking him until Emma sneaks in to help, but she stubbornly insists on dealing with the situation alone and promises to protect the boy if things get out of hand. }} Marco, alongside several other citizens of Storybrooke, is called to a meeting by Regina, who reveals that Snow and David once had the chance to leave all of the residents of Storybrooke to suffer under the curse so the two of them could reunite with Emma, but because they didn't and sacrificed their happiness for them, she asks the townsfolk to repay the favor. Taking out a cup filled with the essence of the sleeping curse that was cast on Snow and David by the Evil Queen, Regina suggests that if all of the townsfolk take a sip, it could dilute the curse enough to keep them all awake. After several townspeople drink from the cup, Marco has a sip as well before passing it on to Granny. Once everyone has taken a drink, the whole group fall asleep as Snow and David awaken to find them passed out, but Regina's plan works, with everyone waking up shortly afterwards. Upon getting to his feet, Marco shares a hug with Granny. Before the Black Fairy's curse arrives, Marco attends Emma and Hook's wedding, and after the couple are married by Archie, he joins in with singing with everyone else, including Archie, about a happy beginning, but this joy when the clock strikes six, prompting the curse smoke to burst out of the shattered clock face. }} }} Family Marco}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The word "marco" is used in Portuguese to designate a door frame or window frame;A Portuguese-English Dictionary, Revised, James L. Taylor, Stanford University Press, 1958, p. 408. Facsimile by Google Books. fitting for a carpenter. Character Notes *When Geppetto first meets Jiminy, he has an American accent. As he grew older, he has an Italian accent. *Marco mentions a wife, but it remains unclear whether she exists or is just a fabrication of the curse. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Marco was supposed to appear in "Shattered Sight", in a reused scene from "Welcome to Storybrooke", but the scene was cut from the final episode. |-|Cultural References= Disney *The lyric "He's got no strings" sung by Geppetto is a reference to the song "I've Got No Strings" from the film Pinocchio. Popular Culture *Before Marco drinks from the sleeping curse goblet, he says, "Cent'anni", an Italian toast which wishes all the clinkers 100 years. This is fitting, as The Adventures of Pinocchio is of Italian origin and Marco is known to speak with an Italian accent. |-|Goofs= Goofs *In Henry's storybook, Geppetto's name is misspelled "Gepetto". Appearances STORYBOOKS *Geppetto appears in Henry's storybook in "Pilot",File:101Wardrobe.png "The Stranger",File:120MoreToIt.png "Going Home"File:311IDontKnow.png and "Unforgiven".File:413ThisPaper.png File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png **Geppetto is mentioned in the storybook in "The Snow Queen".File:407SnowCharmingStorybook.png OTHER APPEARANCES *Geppetto and Marco are mentioned on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen".File:220LikeThePlague.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Marco's Handyman & Woodworking Services References }}fr:Geppetto de:Geppetto it:Geppettojjggb v ru:Джеппетто nl:Geppetto Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters